I Don't Want To Hear It
by Queen of Serpentz
Summary: COMPLETE Sometimes looking at things you aren't supposed to can leave you scarred. Sometimes it's for the good or for the bad. For Briar Moss it's both. Good: feelings for a certain teacher are brewing & the bad? His relationship with Sandry is at stake.
1. The Praying Mantis

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**I Don't Want to Hear It**

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

_by Queen of Serpents_

**A/N: FF deleted my old account so I'm being forced to repost everything. I hope you guys continue to support me like you have last time.**

At last my very first Tamora Pierce ficlet! I'm so happy. I was thinking about doing one for ages and at last I have. I hope you enjoy it. It will be short though. Only around 5 chapters the most. May even end in by the 3rd chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with Tamora Pierce except this plot. Must I say this? It's pretty saddening and pathetic that I'm borrowing a world made by someone else.

**Summary: **Sometimes looking at things you aren't supposed to can leave you scarred. Sometimes it's for the good and sometimes for the bad. For Briar Moss it's both. The good: feelings for a certain teacher is brewing in his heart and the bad? His relationship with Sandry is at stake.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**Chapter 1: The Praying Mantis**

"Briar!" Lady Sandrilene fa Toren yelled, picking up her black skirts and running towards the grey-green eyed boy. His golden brown skin was gleaming in sweat and his black hair was matted down to his forehead, sticking to his sweaty skin. He had just been out in another adventure to the South and finally arrived. The weather was extremely hot and Briar had been running after Evvy to keep her from running off to see the new cave they passed half an hour ago that caught her interest. Now standing in front of Discipline, his home, Sandry caught sight of him and ran towards him and when she reached him, she flung her arms around him in a great hug. He wrapped his arms around her small frame as well, bringing her closer, missing the way she smelled and her lovely smile.

But something was missing in their embrace. Something that only the ex-street rat realized or felt. The usual spark between them had slowly faded and his old feelings of her suddenly appeared again. Right after he had come from Chammur, he felt want and desire for Sandry. Seeing her so grown up had changed his feelings toward her that day. He saw her in another light. He saw her not as a foster-sister but as a young woman. However, now he once again saw her as that sister with whom he grew up with. It shook him to the bone. He didn't understand that suddenly the way his heartbeat would quicken and his breath would be caught in his throat whenever he saw her would end. He didn't understand that he would no longer have interest in the blue-eyed beauty.

Evvy approached and she rolled her eyes as she saw the pair, waiting for Dedicate Rosethorn to arrive. And soon she did, sweating and panting just as Briar was. She caught sight of the couple embracing and she felt a pang of jealousy that she quickly shoved away. It would be wrong to think of her student that way. Very wrong.

The couple parted after Dedicate Lark arrived through the door of Discipline, smiling at them all and shooed them inside. Briar turned his gaze toward Rosethorn. She had let her hair grow during their journey, not having time to cut it so that her chesnut locks were brushing against her shoulders. Her creamy skin was wet and slightly tan, her green habit was sticking to her frame. Her brown eyes were fixed on him and he couldn't seem to look away. A feeling passed through him, causing a flip to occur in his stomach. Thankfully Sandry looped her arm around his and had brought his attention back to her.

When the others had heard that 16 year-old Briar was courting Sandry, there was an uproar. Niko wasn't too pleased but the Duke didn't object and they were together now for over a year. By now everyone was used to seeing the couple sometimes sitting together on the roof. Tris would be the one to stop by sometimes and would return down the trapdoor a bit flush from the embarrassment of catching them and mad too, often giving them a scolding before setting down the steps again.

Today, Sandry wasn't up there with Briar but he was there alone in his spot, leaning against the chimney. He was able to see Rosethorn from up there doing nothing much but checking the plants to see if anything was wrong in their absence. He stared at her, the way her hair fell in front of her eyes and she would slap them away. He was able to see her lips move and after knowing her so well by now, he knew that he was cursing her hair and telling herself to go get it cut.

He closed his eyes thinking about getting a nap.

When his eyelids shut over his eyes, only one picture stood in front of him causing him to immediately open them and sigh. He told himself not to look down at Rosethorn but couldn't help it. His eyes went down and was met by a sight where the Dedicate was washing her hands with a bucket of water. He groaned not wanting to think about her and water but couldn't help it. The images were quickly displayed in his mind.

It was an image of Rosethorn and the way she looked that one day he ventured off towards the public baths for women. He didn't know how he got to the female's area, but he stopped short at the sight of his teacher, water cascading down her creamy skin. Her back was to him, thankfully and he tore his eyes away from her and began to walk away but slowly she turned so that the sides of her right rosy pink breasts were visible as she poured a pail of water over her head. Her nipples were erect due to the wind and the cold water. The water fell down her shoulders and lower to her stomach and hips and down her curvaceous thighs and legs.

He felt himself grow hard at the sight of her and tore his eyes away, forcing his legs to keep walking. Though innocent were his intentions, that day was never erased from her mind and something stirred in his head. Something revolutionary and definitely not right. Sandry wouldn't like the sound of it.

He closed his eyes again, and envisioned the blonde girl. She was a beautiful, you had to admit that, and bossy. Oh so bossy, but not as much as Rosethorn. Rosethorn was one of those women that you had to stay clear of lest they bite your head off. Briar smirked as a thought of the praying mantis came into mind and how the female would bite the heads off the male after mating. Not a happy thought.

Then again, his thoughts shifted. Since when had he thought of 'mating' with Rosethorn?

Since... Forever.

A little boy-crush on a teacher was all it was. Right?

He steered his mind away from that again. _Sandry. Think about Sandry_, he commanded his mind.

Maybe through his internal battle in his mind, he didn't realize that someone approached. A kiss on his lips quickly brought him back to reality.

"Sandry?" He said, unsure.

"Of course silly," the blue-eyed beauty said. He opened his eyes and relaxed when he saw her. "Who else could it be?" she asked skeptically.

Briar shook his head and pulled her into his lap. "A praying mantis," he said without thinking.

Sandry raised and eyebrow before settling into his arms. "A praying mantis?" she asked. "Whatever for?"

He shook his head again and before he would blurt something else that he might later regret and before Sandry was able to think of another question, he made their mouths occupied with something else.

Still, even through the passionate kiss, an image was buried deep inside Briar's mind. An image of a praying mantis.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-


	2. Gone and Replaced

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- 

**I Don't Want to Hear It**

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- 

_by Queen of Serpents_

**A/N: **I didn't get that many reviews which is sad. Only 5 but it's okay, I'm still updating. I know it's been a while. Almost a month and I apologize for it. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with Tamora Pierce but all I'm doing is borrowing the characters for a while. When I'm threw with them TP can get it back. Hopefully they won't be too twisted when she does. ; ) 

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- 

**Chapter 2: Gone and Replaced**

****

****"Briar?" Sandry whispered in his ear, snuggling into the circle of his arms. She could feel his heartbeats pounding against her own chest and lifted her gaze so she could see Briar directly. His eyes were darkened in lust yet she had a strange feeling as though his mind was somewhere else and not on her. 

"Mmm?" he asked, shaking his head slightly and then looking down at her. 

She frowned and shook her head. "Nothing," she muttered, drawing lazy circles on his upper chest as she softly kissed his shoulder. "It's just that you seem distracted." 

He didn't answer for a while. Perhaps it was because he didn't know what to tell her. Should he say that his mind wasn't on her like she would have liked? Could he tell her that for the past weeks the only thing that came into his mind was his teacher? Whenever they would kiss, he would picture Rosethorn's lips and not hers. Could he tell her that just this moment he was thinking about how it would feel to have her in his arms instead of Sandry. Could he? No of course not. But then what can he tell her? 

"What are you thinking about?" she demanded softly, running her fingers up and down the length of his arms. 

"Nothing important," he said. "I'm just tired is all." 

"Tired?" she said raising an eyebrow. She saw the lust in his eyes just a while ago. He couldn't feel tired. "Is this because I have to leave in the morning?" she said remembering the letter she got from Yazmin about her uncle. He was feeling unwell again and they requested her presence. 

He looked down at her and wondered what she was talking about before it dawned on him. She was leaving in the morning for the Duke's. She would be gone. "Yeah," he lied as he held her tight. "I'm going to miss you." 

She smiled at him and rested her head against his chest and feel asleep soon afterwards. He held her lazily in his arms and stroked her blonde hair and wondered what had happened between them. Just seeing Rosethorn nude wasn't supposed to cause these feelings in him were they? He wasn't supposed to think of her that way. It was wrong. He needed to stop. Sandry loved him. She loved him so much they shared the nights together. Surely he could forget about something he had seen innocently by mistake. Right? 

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- 

Morning came and Sandry had gone. Briar was left spending the entire morning pulling weeds with Rosethorn. His body was flush with arousal every time her presence would be near and he hated himself for reacting in that way. He would have to fight himself when their hands merely brushed against each other. When she would lift her hair and fan herself, he would have a strong urge to kiss the exposed flesh of her tender neck. 

He was mad and frustrated and whenever he would pull a weed, he would yank it so hard his hands would hurt. He had to stop this. It was getting ridiculous. 

"Briar what's wrong with you?" Rosethorn asked as she saw him angrily pull a weed from the ground. When she didn't get an answer she realized why he might be so frustrated. Sandry had left. Maybe he was a bit cranky that she was gone. He was like that during the whole trip to Chammur. 

As she pondered this, she felt that feeling again in her stomach. Sadness and then anger at Sandry. She shook her head. These feelings for her student was becoming absurd. She had to put a stop to it. 

She stood up and brushed the dirt from her habit. The sun was almost setting and they were out here for a long time. They needed a break. 

"Come on, Briar," she said not looking at him. "Let's clean up and then go eat." 

Briar nodded his head vigorously. The prospect of eating and getting away from Rosethorn sounded quite appealing. 

But then again he didn't want to get away from her too. 

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- 

"I still don't understand why I have to keep meditating, Briar," Evvy whined as they sat on the floor and Briar drew a protection circle around them. 

"You may have controlled most of your magic, but it's always good to keep meditating." 

She sighed irritably and closed her eyes. Briar sat down, crossed his legs and tried to calm himself but found it hard. When they were done cleaning up and went to the workroom, Rosethorn had tripped and fell on the floor with Briar soon on top of her for she was clutching his tunic. He couldn't prevent the sudden fall and he couldn't prevent himself for feeling naughty things the compromising situation they were in brought into his mind. The feeling of her body pressed tight under him had brought him to almost moan. Her face was inches away, her lips so inciting. He wanted to kiss her then so bad. 

"Briar?" she had whispered uncertainly. It wasn't in the bossy way either, but her voice was soft and arousing. It was as though she felt the same way too and didn't know what to think of it. 

Fortunately or unfortunately Little Bear had jumped on top of Briar and began kicking his ear, an event that had him laughing at the ticklish feeling and had to get off of her before he had a chance to do something. Had Little Bear not arrive, he had a little idea what would've happened and didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. 

He did know one thing, however. Next time he would fall on top of her, he would make it a point to close the door and really kiss her. Next time he wouldn't be able to suppress it any longer. He needed to see if she felt the same way. Gone were his feelings for Sandry and the one to replace her in his mind and maybe even his heart was none other than his teacher; Rosethorn. 

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- 

**A/N: **Another short chapter. Not very productive. I know I said there would be some good stuff in here but I changed my mind. Expect some good stuff in the later chapter(s). 

**Aeriel Ravenna: **thanks for being my first reviewer. I love Briar too. But Joren and Nawat much better. They are just oh-so-well too! 

**Lilrockfreekshow: **thanks for reading this too even though you never read Tamora Pierce. I hope you understand what's going on and whose who. If you are confused in any way just ask. 

**Queen-Vea: **I usually update very frequently. Before it used to be around once a day but lately after writing 5 stories at once with social and school life interfering, I'm beginning to become one of those writers that take so long you want to give them a good shake and force them to update. 

**Miss boo: **I never read this pairing myself but I always thought of it while reading the books and I think it's really adorable. 

**Aly Spy:** my exact words. If you read my _old _bio, you'd see I had those exact words written down. "If Daine and Numair could get together why not Briar and Rosethorn?" And I liked Trickster's Queen and all but hated the end. I didn't want that to happen. I really didn't. She's Alanna's daughter for crying out loud! She needs to be in Tortall! 

I'll try to update whenever I can. In the meantime why not press that nice blueish, purpleish, slivery box. Doesn't it look pretty? Good... now the thing you must do is go click those keys on that board in front of you and leave a review! 

**_All Hail,_**

**_Queen of Serpents_**


	3. Screwing Up

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**I Don't Want to Hear It**

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

_by Queen of Serpents_

**Warning:** This chapter might be a bit graphic. Don't read it if sex, or things pertaining to sex, offends you.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own. Though the prospect of using Briar for a while is pretty nice. Maybe I'll keep him a while longer even after I'm done with this ficklet ; )

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**Chapter 3: Screwing Up**

"_Pahan _can you please, please come to the market with me! Please!" Evvy cried jumping up and down.

"You're a grown girl, go yourself. Can't you see I'm busy?" Briar groaned pulling more weeds. When will Rosethorn make him stop pulled those weeds! His hands were hurting and the little weeds were making him feel sad. After all they were plants and he did still had a connection with them.

"I don't understand. Why would you rather pull those weeds than go to the market with me?" Evvy said putting her hands on her hips much like Sandry would do.

Briar looked nervously at the other end of the field where Rosethorn was. How could he tell that the only reason why he was here was so that he could see Rosethorn? Was so that he could gain at least some satisfaction from having her near him? Though he was still confused as to why he was acting this way, he knew that he just _had_ to be close to her. He couldn't leave without her being in his sight. It was driving him mad but he couldn't stop.

"Who else would pick these weeds Evvy? Rosethorn can't do everything on her own," Briar told her yanking out another one of those blasted plants.

"But before you'd just look for an excuse to go with me to the market!"

"Listen Evvy, I don't want to go with you just so you can see your little boyfriend," he snapped. She was getting on his nerves.

"First of all he's older than you. Second, when you always wanted to go to the market to see those girls you wanted to flirt with, you always dragged me along and I always did. Now you owe me _pahan_."

"I don't owe anyone anything."

"Oh just go with her Briar!" Rosethorn snapped. "You two bickering is making my head hurt. Go and get dressed, Evvy, and I'll call for the carriage."

Evvy grinned and stuck her tongue out to Briar who was glaring at both girls - woman in Rosethorn's case - and then skipped away back inside. Briar stood up and dusted his breeches, not realizing yet how close Rosethorn was until their arms brushed. Blushing like a little 12 year old boy with a crush, Briar began to walk away, but Rosethorn called out to him.

"Why didn't you want to go with Evvy in the first place?" she asked.

He turned around to look her square in the eye and shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't want to leave you here alone," he whispered truthfully taking a step towards her. She stared directly at him holding her breath and nearly closed her eyes as she felt Briar leaning his head towards her, his lips coming closer to hers. But suddenly the dark shadow Briar's tall form cast on her lifted and she saw him walking away.

Rosethorn stared at Briar's retreating back and sighed. For a moment she thought he was just about to kiss her. Shaking her head and laughing lightly to herself, she got back to work.

Silly for her to think that.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

When Briar came back home it was late. The entire time out there he kept imagining himself leaning down towards Rosethorn. Her lips were rosy and slightly pouted. It was the perfect time to kiss her but why did he walk away like that?

She was leaning towards him too, her eyes were closing as she anticipated his lips to descend and devour hers but what had compelled him to back away at that precise moment? How stupid can a boy get?

He didn't quite know what forced him to act like that. He didn't want to ruin the things between them. Their friendship. He was her student and kissing her cheek playfully when he was younger was okay but now things were different.

But still she had wanted it. He was able to see how much her chest rose and fell as her heart pounded against her chest. She wanted him to kiss her just as he wanted to kiss her and ravish her until they were lying in a messy sweaty heap.

But he pulled away because he wanted to be a gentleman. How would he rectify this? Ignore it and forget. Yup that sounded pretty good to his ears.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"Briar!" Her voice rung in his ears. The screaming of his name on her lips were making him pant loudly, pushing him over the edge. Gosh those hands of her were magical indeed. The way she made him moan and shout out in pleasure was incredible. He never wanted this feeling to stop. Never wanted her lips to leave his own, never wanted his hands to stop their assault on his manhood. All he wanted to do was flip them over and come out on top, sinking into her warmth but this pleasure was great on his own and he didn't want it to end.

His hands were roaming around her body, squeezing here, pinching there. His lips began their own assault on the creamy flesh of her neck allowing the moans to ring through his eyes and shake him. He was close now.

"Briar!" It was her voice again. Louder than before. Gosh he was so close now. Her voice was like the spark of a flame and he was burning all over. Any minute now he would completely burst. Under his eyelids he could see the stars and the constellations moving to form new ones. Planets moving faster than ever. The sun burning so bright it was blinding him.

"Briar wake up already!" It was a voice not near him at all, but still there. Still there making the sun ready to burst out, rays of light exploding, the earth shaking under him.

With one hand he tore the bed sheets off of him and reached down to touch it raging morning wood. The door flung open at the same exact moment. His eyes opened for a split second to see Rosethorn hovering over him, brown eyes wide.

He didn't know what happened but within moments the sun finally burst and bliss overtook him "Rosethorn!" He whispered hoarsely an anguished cry, his body shuddering with his immense release.

A gasp was heard at the side of the bed and when he opened his eyes once more he saw Rosethorn not naked, not on top of him in the bed as he had imagined all this time but standing in the door with a hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and he found himself finally realizing what had happened.

It was all a dream. Rosethorn wasn't the one whose hands were around his throbbing manhood, a place where he wanted her hands to be so badly. No, it was his own hands. Rosethorn was never there. And now she was but not in the way he had wanted.

He never felt so embarrassed in his life. He was just wanking off because of some heated dream and Rosethorn had seen him. And hadn't he also screamed out her name? He sat up quickly and pulled the bed sheets over to cover himself.

"I'm so sorry, Rosethorn," he said getting ready to walk over to her but she had simply shook her head and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

He really screwed up this time and it was worse than not kissing her and walking away. This time he couldn't just ignore what happened. How was he going to rectify this?

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**Author's Note: **Well not much to say here. I hope you understood it was all just a dream. I admit the transition from Briar's thought to the dream was a bit shaky and I could've done better but originally the dream was supposed to be in the next chapter but I was having trouble of what to put after the almost-kiss scene. Anyway, just go out and review. I got hits for this story, but no reviews. C'mon, don't be heartless! I had reviews last time, why not again? .:cries:.


	4. Parting

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**I Don't Want to Hear It**

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

_by Queen of Serpents_

**Disclaimer:** I own a pencil, this laptop, and this glorious, ego-inflated head of mine with a brain more intelligent than any other (lol,) but sadly I don't own anything that Tamora Pierce has written. :(

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**Chapter 4: Parting**

"Briar," Dedicate Lark said. "Would you pass the bread?"

Briar obeyed, passing the milk but not looking at anyone, especially Rosethorn, in the eye in shame.

Breakfast was awkward. Immensely awkward. But a part of Briar's mind tried to offer him some consolation and reminded him, at least it wasn't Sandry. Imagine her finding him in that state screaming out Rosethorn's name and not hers?

But still it had been Rosethorn. His teacher. How embarrassing. How wrong. How--

He decided to drop to matter. It only made him want to relive the dream again and again. If only Rosethorn shut the door and, instead of waking out, came to him? Oh dear he was getting aroused just thinking about it!

He made it a point to speak to her about it and apologize but what could he say? Best to leave the matter behind. He wanted to kick himself for what happened but he couldn't undo the past now could he? He just probably ruined his chances to ever be near her and speak to her normally let alone fulfill these new fantasies he began to have.

Why did he want her so badly though? Wasn't Sandry enough for him? Wasn't having a beautiful _young _woman like that enough. Why go after Rosethorn? Not only was she _older_ but she was his _teacher_!

He needed to take a break from these thoughts. Today he had some time off that morning so he was planning to go on a walk. Maybe that would cool his head and not make him think so much about _her_. He didn't even want to say her name lest he thought about her like _that_ again but it was too late. He already did. The more he wanted to not think of her, the more she came into her mind. Being a boy was pretty hard. He always thought how great and easy it was but oh no. It wasn't. Not when what you are most likely thinking and feeling can show right through. He looked down his pants and cursed. Best go to the privy and take a _cold_ shower before going out for that walk.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"There you are!" cried out an exasperated Evvy. She had been running for ages trying to find him and here he was sitting on the roof of Discipline. He had ventured all around Winding Circle grabbing a bite to eat from the Hub and flirting with a novice from the gardens. Talking to the girl - he didn't know her name because he didn't care - made him think about Rosethorn all the more instead of taking his mind off of her.

This really was getting ridiculous. He was happy he had a break that day because if he didn't, he didn't know how he would face her after what happened that morning. It was horrible.

"I can't believe you're here! I was looking all over for you! I was going mad!"

"So I saw," Briar said lazily, yawning and leaning his head back against the chimney. He had seen her running around the spiraling roads to nearly all the gardens but hadn't known she was out to find him. "Why were you looking for me in the first place?"

"I wasn't really looking for you but for Pahan Rosethorn," she told him, catching her breath. "But then I realized perhaps you know where she is."

"Well I don't," he said, irritated. He really didn't know where Rosethorn was and frankly, he was glad she wasn't around. He didn't know how he would face her.

"Is everything okay Pahan Briar?" Evvy asked, sitting down next to him. "You've been acting awfully weird. Especially around Pahan Rosethorn."

Briar felt the color rising to his cheeks at the memory of acting "weird" around Rosethorn. Really, how was he going to fix this?

"Evvy," Briar said all of a sudden realizing she was a girl and that he could probably get some advice from her. "What do you think a guy should do when they screw up really bad?"

Evvy, shocked by the sudden change in topic, furrowed her brows and then looked at Briar straight in the eye. "Screw up? What did _he_ do?"

"Well let's say he did something he wasn't supposed to."

"Like?"

"Like... Something intimate and the other person saw and they found out something about you and now you can't fix it. And it's with a girl too. What do you think you think the girl would want?" Briar asked unable to stop the flow of words from coming out of his mouth.

"Well," she began scratching her head. "It depends on the situation. And the person," she added as an afterthought.

"Well let's say the person has begun to like her but she doesn't know and you can't be with her because your with someone else?"

"Does he still like the girl he's with?" Evvy asked wisely.

Briar hesitated and then spoke;

"No. He doesn't. Not anymore."

Evvy sighed and jumped off her seat from the edge of the roof. "I s'pose you'll just have to tell the other person you feel for them any more like you used to. Tell Sandry it's not working out and then go to Rosethorn and fix things with her."

Briar's jaw was left hanging open. Just as he was about to retort and think of a phrase to speak, Evvy went down the trap door and out of sight.

He sat there and pondered Evvy's words. Though shocked he was that she knew what happened so easily, he found that she was correct in her words. He had to end this thing with Sandry. Maybe then he would be able to think things through and fix this weird predicament he found himself in with Rosethorn.

He knew that parting from Sandry was going to be hard. He still didn't know whether his feelings for Sandry really die or whether what was going on with Rosethorn really was. He did now one thing, however. He knew that in order for him to find out what he truly felt for either of the women in his life, he would have to end this thing with Sandry. Parting would be hard, but he would always be there for Sandry. He never denied that. He just needed some space form her, that's all.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-


	5. Don't Want To Hear It

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**I Don't Want to Hear It**

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

_by Queen of Serpents_

**A/N: **Last chapter people. I just want to add that I agree there is no plot in this story of mine. Believe me when I started this story, there was a plot in my mind. Sadly it somehow disappeared. At any rate here is the last chapter. I'm disappointed with the story but oh well. Hopefully this will make others feel more encouraged to post their own B/R fic to surpass mine... haha

**Disclaimer:** Why is it that I don't own this? Oh right, it's because I'm sadly just a teenager trying to write something about characters that somebody else had claimed before I had a chance to :(

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**Chapter 5: Don't Want to Hear It**

"Briar, what are you doing?" He told himself as he walked around Winding Circle in search of Rosethorn. He didn't notice he was talking to himself, and if he did, he would have noticed the odd looks the novices were giving him as they walked by. "Why the hell did you go out and give Sandry that note? You're an idiot."

He smacked his forehead for added dramatics and then stopped short when noticing the doorway to the same bath where he had seen Rosethorn all those days ago.

Dare he go inside again?

He didn't know what made him open the door. He didn't know how his mind was able to tell that it was actually Rosethorn in there and not some other girl. However, he did have a feeling that it just had to be her.

A gasp meet him as he entered.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"Briar, what are you doing here?" Rosethorn cried out in panic, trying to cover herself as she stood exposed in front of her student. Dear Gods, what was happening to her today? First she saw Briar doing unspeakable things and now this? Indeed the Gods must be angry at her for something. Did she forget to water the plants?

In a split second, she felt Briar inch closer to her, bringing herself out of her thoughts. What was the boy doing?

She knew soon enough, for in seconds, an unidentifiable urge brought him to crash his lips upon hers. It was a passion building up for far too long. Tension, desire, frustration. And she too, was unable to part, unable to stop herself from enjoying the sweet feel of her student's lips.

But then that word came again, _her student_.

She pulled back, the events of that morning rushing back to her in a fury of confusion. Why had Briar called her name out? Why her and not Sandry?

"Stop it Briar, you're my student."

"So?" he said gently, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand.

She tried to forget the feel of his hand on her cheek and instead focus on the fact that he was here, in a ladies bath place with her naked.

"It's not right," she whispered. She didn't know why she wasn't scolding him. She did not know what possessed her to kiss him back. Why was it that she had always felt this pull towards him, an attraction, forbidden yet still desirable?

"That can't stop me, Rosethorn."

His hand left her face and his lips replaced them on her cheek.

"I always liked you, respected you, and now... I don't know what but the feelings changed, grew, deepened," he explained. She took steps back until her back hit the cool tiles behind her. He walked with her and soon was so close, that his body covered hers. The coolness coming from her back differed greatly from the warmth she received from his presence.

"You shouldn't be in here," she told her firmly. She wanted him to leave her, stop confusing her. She wasn't one to be so torn into doing what was right and what was wrong. Why wasn't her voice carrying that same authority it usually did?

She knew the reason deep inside her, however: She wanted this.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Briar was awed by his sudden boldness. He never felt more free in his life. Kissing Rosethorn had changed him drastically. After telling Sandry that their relationship should end for the time being until he figure his thoughts and actions out, he felt as though a large burden was lifted off his chest.

Now kissing Rosethorn had released the tension, the stress he encountered. He had thought this would be a lot more complicated, that he would have to explain what happened in the morning. He had thought she didn't feel the same way, but kissing her had disproved that. She was willing when he did, and even now her protests were weak and were not coming from her heart.

Did that mean she wanted him too?

He felt the curves of her body, toned and soft as well. Her skin was milky white and smooth to the touch.

He heard himself whisper his confession; "I've been waiting for this far too long."

"What about Sandry?" were her words. He tensed visibly, but then relaxed remembering the letter he wrote to Sandry straight after talking to Evvy.

He did not speak and simply kissed her softly, his hand coming round to circle her waist. She was wet and warm from the bath she was still taking and smelt nice as well. Like roses, he thought to himself.

She pinched his arm when his hand slipped lower to his hips.

Roses with thorns, he thought grimly, pulling his lips away.

"I said, what about Sandry?" There was a slight quiver in a voice, a fear he sensed in her eyes and in her manner of speaking.

"No need to worry," he told her. "She is no longer between us."

He felt her melt into his arms. She was giving in to her, he knew it. She would no longer protest. She had no other excuse, and if she did, then he didn't care.

"What about--" she began again.

He put a finger to her lip, silencing her. "Shh..."

He looked her deeply into her eyes and saw his reflection in them. He was older, was able to feel the power and maturity within him. He was no longer just a boy, Rosethorn's student. He was a man and with that statement came authority. And with that authority, came his courage and his boldness to say, "No more what if's. I don't want to hear it."

-:- -:- -:- END -:- -:- -:-


End file.
